uremalfandomcom-20200213-history
Bruner/Jerome/Works
Published works : Retrieved and adapted from Wikipedia: Jerome Bruner #Published works 2013-09-08. Books * Bruner, Jerome (1956). A Study of Thinking * Bruner, Jerome (1960). The Process of Education * Bruner, Jerome (1966). Toward a Theory of Instruction * Bruner, Jerome (1966). Studies in Cognitive Growth * Bruner, Jerome (1968). Processes of Cognitive Growth: Infancy * Bruner, Jerome (1973). Beyond the Information Given, W. W. Norton & Company * Bruner, Jerome (1979). On Knowing: Essays for the Left Hand * Bruner, Jerome (1983). Child's Talk: Learning to Use Language * Bruner, Jerome (1983). In Search of Mind: Essays in Autobiography * Bruner, Jerome (1985). Actual Minds, Possible Worlds * Bruner, Jerome (1987). The Mind of a Mnemonist: A Little Book about a Vast Memory only) * Bruner, Jerome (1990). Acts of Meaning * Bruner, Jerome (1996). The Culture of Education * Bruner, Jerome (2000). Minding the Law * Bruner, Jerome (2003). Making Stories: Law, Literature, Life Articles * Bruner, Jerome & C. C. Goodman (1947). "Value and need as organizing factors in perception." Journal of Abnormal and Social Psychology, 42, 33-44. Available online at the Classics in the History of Psychology archive. * Bruner, Jerome & L. Postman (1947). "Tension and tension-release as organizing factors in perception." Journal of Personality, 15, 300-308. * Bruner, Jerome & L. Postman (1949). "On the perception of incongruity: A paradigm." Journal of Personality, 18, 206-223. Available online at the Classics in the History of Psychology archive. * Bruner, Jerome (1975). "The ontogenesis of speech acts." Journal of Child Language, 2, 1-19. (The most cited article ever in the Journal of Child Language) * Scaife, M. & Jerome Bruner (1975). "Capacity for joint visual attention in the infant." Nature, 253, 265-266. * Bruner, Jerome (1975/76). "From communication to language: A psychological perspective." Cognition, 3, 255-287. * Bruner, Jerome (1976). "Prelinguistic prerequisites of speech." In: R. Campbell & P. Smith (eds.), Recent Advances in the Psychology of Language, 4a, 199-214. New York: Plenum Press. * Bruner, Jerome & V. Sherwood (1976). "Early rule structure: The case of peekaboo." In: Jerome Bruner, A. Jolly & K. Sylva (eds.), Play: Its Role in Evolution and Development. London: Penguin Books. * Wood, D., Jerome Bruner & G. Ross (1976). "The role of tutoring in problem solving." Journal of Child Psychology and Psychiatry and Allied Disciplines, 17, 89-100. (Addresses the concept of instructional scaffolding.) * Bruner, Jerome (1977). "Early social interaction and language acquisition." In: H. R. Schaffer (ed.), Studies in Mother-infant Interaction (pp. 271–289). London: Academic Press. * Bruner, Jerome, E. Caudill & A. Ninio (1977). "Language and experience." In: R. S. Peters (ed.), John Dewey Reconsidered. Routledge & Kegan Paul. * Ninio, A. & Jerome Bruner (1978). "The achievement and antecedents of labelling." Journal of Child Language, 5, 1-15. Reprinted in: M. B. Franklin & S. S. Barten (eds.), "Child Language: A Reader" (pp. 36–49). New York: Oxford University Press (1988). (The second most cited article ever in the Journal of Child Language) * Ratner, N. & Jerome Bruner (1978). "Games, social exchange and the acquisition of language." Journal of Child Language, 5, 391-401. * Bruner, Jerome (1978). "On prelinguistic prerequisites of speech." In: R. N. Campbell & P. T. Smith (eds.), Recent Advances in the Psychology of Language (vol. 4a. pp. 194–214). New York: Plenum Press. * Bruner, Jerome (1978). "Learning how to do things with words." In: Jerome Bruner & R. A. Garton, (eds), Human Growth and Development (pp. 62–84). Oxford: Clarendon Press. * Bruner, Jerome (1978). "The role of dialogue in language acquisition." In: A. Sinclair, R. J. Jarvella & W. J. M. Levelt (eds.), The Child's Conception of Language (pp. 241–256). New York: Springer-Verlag. * Bruner, Jerome, Roy, C. & N. Ratner (1982). "The beginnings of request." In: K. E. Nelson (ed.), Children's Language (Vol. 3. pp. 91–138). Hillsdale, N.J.: Lawrence Erlbaum. * Bruner, Jerome (1983). "The acquisition of pragmatic commitments." In: R. Golinkoff (ed.), The Transition from Prelinguistic to Linguistic Communication (pp. 27-42). Hillsdale, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates. * Bruner, Jerome (1995). "From joint attention to the meeting of minds." In: C. Moore & P. Dunham (eds.) Joint Attention: Its Origins and Role in Development. Hillsdale, N.J.: Erlbaum. * Bruner, Jerome (1991). "The Narrative Construction of Reality." Critical Inquiry, 18:1, 1-21. * Bruner, Jerome (1995). "The Autobiographical Process." Current Sociology. 43:2, 161-177. * Shore, Bradd (1997). "Keeping the Conversation Going." Ethos, 25:1, 7-62. Available online at JSTOR. * Mattingly, C., N. C. Lutkehaus & C. J. Throop (2008). "Bruner's Search for Meaning: A Conversation between Psychology and Anthropology." Ethos, 36, 1-28. Available online at Blackwell Synergy. Category:Bibliographies